


Lucifer

by lucrethia



Series: Le chemin vers l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions [1]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Psychological Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucrethia/pseuds/lucrethia
Summary: Lancelot à été conditionné à devenir un soldat de la foi, mais le sort d'un enfant change son destin. Ou comment le moine pleureur remet en question les enseignements de son "père".
Series: Le chemin vers l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901272
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. L'amour et la haine

La légère brume qui recouvrait le camps de tentes rouges et la forêt tout autour éclairait la scène d'une lumière terne et argenté alors que le moine gris se tenait près du père Carden, regardant son frère en rouge traîner un prisonnier dans leur direction. Il lui fallut quelques instant pour reconnaître le gamin bavard qu'il avait déjà rencontré il y a quelques temps, lors de la purification d'un village fäe. Les paladins l'ont trouvé en train de libérer le chevalier vert, il le qualifie "d'éclaireur fäe". Le père Carden commence à le questionner mais le gamin n'a rien perdu de son mordant, il défit le père et lui crache au visage comme il l'avait fait avec lui dans les bois après le massacre de son peuple, avec un courage proche de l'inconscience, la naïveté d'un enfant qui croit que rien de mal ne pourra lui arriver, que sa volonté seule suffit à faire pencher la balance; il connait ce sentiment, il le croyait lui aussi, avant que toutes ses illusions ne lui soient arrachés de force. Le moine gris aurait sourit de l'audace du jeune garçon s'il n'y avait eu la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Il ne peut rien faire, l'enfant est condamné et seule la mort sauvera son âme, il ne peut rien faire pour l'aider mais cette certitude n'atténue pas le froid qui l'envahit face à son impuissance, et les paroles de Gawain lui reviennent en tête, _"Tu vois tout ça avec ces yeux qui pleurent, et ça te rend coupable._ " La vérité de ses mots lui fait mal.

"Amenez le au frère Sel et dites lui de commencer par sa langue grossière."

Le sang du jeune moine se glace dans ses veines. Ils ne peuvent pas condamner un enfant à la torture, le père Carden ne cherche que la rédemption pour les âmes des fäe, il n'est pas cruel sans raison, il est simplement en colère face à l'attitude du garçon. 

"Ce n'est qu'un gamin, il ne représente pas une menace pour nous."

Le garçon lève les yeux et le regarde avec une haine brûlante mais il ne lui rend pas son regard, ce qu'il peut penser de lui n'importe pas. Le père Carden se retourne lentement et le toise avant d'ordonner au paladin rouge d'emmener le prisonnier, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux larmoyant de son homme de main. Il s'avance et jette un regard à l'envoyé de sa Sainteté. Le jeune homme sait qu'il n'aurait pas du intervenir, son insubordination va lui coûter cher, le père ne tolère pas que l'on conteste ses décisions, encore moins en présence d'un supérieur. Le vieil homme s'arrête face à lui et le gifle violemment du revers de la main, faisant craquer sa mâchoire.

"Pourquoi me fais tu honte? Pourquoi?"

Il n'attend pas de réponse, pas de justification, juste de la soumission et de l'obéissance, une foi aveugle en ses actes, alors le moine ne répond pas. Le père Carden se détourne et le jeune guerrier remarque le petit rictus satisfait et méprisant que lui lance l'abbé Wicklow. " _Tu ignore la différence entre la bonté et la haine."_ Es-ce le cas? L'attitude du père Carden envers lui est-elle un acte de bonté dans le seul but honorable de sauver son âme de la damnation? Ou es-ce simplement l'expression de la haine qu'il éprouve pour sa nature de créature démoniaque? Condamne t'il cet enfant à des souffrances ignoble pour le salut de son âme ou par simple vengeance... Le chevalier vert aurait-il raison? Est-il conditionné au point de ne plus faire la différence? Le jeune homme reste perdu dans ses réflexions, et ses doutes sont une torture, parce-que s'il n'a plus foi en cette cause qu'il défend depuis aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, alors son existence n'a plus de sens.


	2. destins liés

Chaque coup qui lui déchire la peau est une bénédiction, la douleur est sa pénitence, son expiation pour être né dans le péché, un enfant du démon. Il ne l'a pas choisit, il est venu au monde ainsi. Le père Carden lui a montré la voie de la délivrance et du repentir et lui a expliqué que plus le mal est grand, plus il est difficile de rester dans le droit chemin. Alors il doit lutter contre sa nature et c'est un combat de chaque instant. La douleur lui permet de garder cela en tête, c'est un rappel constant et indélébile gravé dans sa chair. Un nouveau coup de fouet lui cingle le dos et il doit serrer les dents pour ne pas broncher, son père n'aime pas ça, il doit accueillir la douleur avec reconnaissance parce que c'est uniquement comme ça qu'il pourra obtenir l'absolution. Il se souvient de la première fois que le père Carden l'a battu, il hurlait et se débattait et le vieil homme n'avait cessé qu'une fois que le gamin qu'il était à l'époque ce soit résigné; en réalité il avait simplement perdu connaissance, mais le père lui avait alors dit que c'était parce-que son âme impure désirait plus que tout être purifié même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience, qu'elle avait forcé son corps à se soumettre à la foi. Les premières années avaient été difficile, le mal était profondément enraciné en lui et il s'était défendu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être puni. Il avait peur et s'était soumis par simple instinct de survie, il avait feint de se repentir, mais il a finit par comprendre, la lumière de Dieu est un cadeau qu'il faut mériter, il devait prouver qu'il en était digne.

Le père Carden s'arrête enfin et s'avance vers le jeune homme agenouillé devant lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Ne me déçoit plus." Le moine pleureur garde la tête baissé et répond avec gratitude.

"Merci mon père." Une fois seul, le jeune homme reste à genoux devant l'autel, contemplant la sainte croix face à lui; Il ferme les yeux et tente d'entrer en communion avec Dieu comme le font ses frères rouge, de visualiser la lumière Divine, de ressentir la chaleur bienveillante de la foi en lui mais tout ce qu'il voit derrière ses paupières close, c'est le regard terrifié du gamin quand ils l'ont emmené, une terreur similaire à celle qu'il a lui même ressenti il y a longtemps... tout ce qu'il ressent aujourd'hui, c'est la culpabilité d'avoir laissé tout ces enfants mourir, la honte de rester la alors que ses frères s'apprêtent à torturer un gamin et le doute qui le ronge est comme un serpent qui s'insinue dans son esprit. Pourquoi la volonté du Seigneur doit elle être si cruelle? Pourquoi laisser des êtres damnés venir au monde s'il ne sont destinés qu'a souffrir le martyr sur terre et condamnés à l'enfer? Dieu dans son omnipotence ne voit t'il pas l’absurdité de tout cela? Le doute est une mise à l'épreuve de sa foi, il le sait, alors il prie, mais aussi fort qu'il invoque le Seigneur, son cœur reste vide et douloureux. On lui a dit un jour que Dieu réside en chaque acte de bonté, mais il n'a vu aucune bonté dans le regard du père lorsqu'il à condamné le garçon. Et si Gawain avait raison? S'il s'était fourvoyé? Si le père ne servait pas le but qu'il prétend en fin de compte mais seulement un objectif personnel de pouvoir dont il serait l'instrument? Un bruit dans son dos l'avertie de la présence du père Carden dans la tente et il ne peut contenir sa souffrance lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche. 

"Je ne le sens pas." Sa voix est entrecoupé de sanglots alors que le désespoir le submerge. "Je l'appel, je le cherche mais il n'y a que les ténèbres." Sa respiration est difficile, il a l'impression d'étouffer, il a besoin que son père l'aide, lui montre la voie une fois de plus pour ne pas perdre pied alors que son rempart de certitudes s’effondre autour de lui comme un château de carte, laissant son âme meurtrie à nue.

"Tu es l'épée de lumière dans un combat contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Tu croyais pouvoir lui échapper? Lui et sa corruption?" Le père s'avance tout en parlant et s'arrête derrière l'autel, contemplant le visage larmoyant du jeune fay devant lui. "La bête ne déchire pas la chair, elle déchire l'âme." Mais les paroles du vieil homme ne parvienne pas à réconforter l'âme déchiré du moine et les larmes coulent, transparentes sur celles rougeâtres qui ornent son visage. Il ne peut retenir la question, la seule dont la réponse lui importe à présent, celle qui mettra le feu a son armure de conviction ou qui rallumera la flamme en lui. Les mots sortent de sa bouche en un murmure déchirant alors qu'il sent son cœur se briser. Au fond de lui, il connait déjà cette réponse.

"M'aimez-vous père?" Le père ne répond pas, il le regarde simplement comme s'il l'étudiait puis parle d'une voix ferme et dépourvue d'émotion.

"Bien sur." Et le jeune homme pleure parce qu’il sait que c'est faux; cette affirmation ne suffit plus à le convaincre. S'il est incapable de sentir la présence de Dieu, il peut sentir celle de Satan suinter de la bouche du vieillard avec la même intensité qu'il sent la présence des fay lors des traques dans les bois. _Comment ne l'a t'il pas vu avant?_ Toute sa vie n'est qu'une vaste mascarade. _"Tu répète leurs mots, mais tu sais_ _que ce sont des mensonges, je le sens en toi mon frère."_ Le savait-il depuis le début? _"Ils t'ont tellement retourné le cerveau que tu ignore la différence entre la bonté et la haine."_ Cette vérité était-elle enfouie au plus profond de lui, derrière un mur de déni et de haine de soi? Il a pris sa décision, il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire, son cœur le sait. Il ne peut s'empêcher de poser une dernière question, il veut savoir jusqu’où peut aller la cruauté de l'homme qu'il a considéré comme un père pendant la majeur partie de sa vie, le seul père dont il se souvienne.

"Même si je suis maudit?" Le père reste stoïque.

"Ce sont des mots dangereux." Il baisse la tête, comme résigné à devoir répéter encore les même paroles, le même rôle et s'assied sur le bord de l'autel alors que le moine gris lutte en vain contre les sanglots qui lui secoue le corps.

"Je vais le redire une dernière fois. Tu es né démon. Une abomination aux yeux de Dieu. Mais je t'ai épargné le bûcher car tu pouvais sentir ton espèce. Je t'ai éduqué. Je t'ai discipliné. J'ai fais de toi une de nos meilleurs armes. Je t'ai retourné contre ton créateur et j'ai posé la première pierre sur le chemin de ton salut. Mais je ne peux pas marcher pour toi mon fils. Je ne peux pas te sauver des flammes. Il te faut avoir la volonté de faire ce qui est nécessaire. A-tu la volonté mon fils?" Il se moque de lui, ça lui est égale de le détruire, de le faire miroiter quelque chose qu'il n'obtiendra jamais. Il avait cru, espéré, que cet homme avait finit par le considérer comme un fils mais il n'a fait que manipuler l'enfant innocent qu'il a été; Son père l'a brisé pour mieux le refaçonner selon ses propres besoins.

"Oui père."

"Alors n'en parlons plus."

  
************

  
Le garçon est attaché à une chaise sous une tente. On lui a dit qu'on allait le conduire aux cuisines du frère Sel mais cet endroit ne ressemble en rien à des cuisines; Il reconnait la tente ou il a trouvé le chevalier vert, la salle de torture, mais le chevalier n'est plus la et il espère de toute sa naïveté qu'il va bien. Le moine rouge qui l'a amené est partis, il est seul, livré à son imagination débordante propre aux enfant de son âge et l'avenir qu'il entrevoit est effrayant. C'est un garçon courageux, téméraire, il fait face et ne se laisse pas impressionner par ses ennemis en temps normal, mais être attaché et seul dans l'attente lui fait prendre conscience du danger. Il n'est plus dans le feu de l'action, il est vulnérable et à la merci de ses bourreaux, des hommes qui ont massacré son village, ses parents, ses amis. Écureuil se demande si le vieux moine était sérieux et s'il vont vraiment lui couper la langue, il frémit de dégoût à cette pensé; Lui toujours si bavard il ne peut imaginer se retrouver muet, mais bien sur il sait aussi qu'il y a peu de chance qu'on le laisse partir d'ici vivant. Plus les minutes passent et plus la peur s’insinue en lui, les larmes lui montent aux yeux mais il les combat, il ne veut pas leur donner la satisfaction de le voir pleurer, il veut se montrer digne du chevalier Gawain, que ses parents soient fiers de lui s'ils le voient de la ou ils sont, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant et il ne peut empêcher les tremblements qui le parcourt, de plus en plus violents à mesure que l'angoisse lui tord le ventre. Alors c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il accueil l'arrivé du frère Sel. Ce dernier choisit un instrument dans sa panoplie et se tourne vers le jeune garçon avec un sourire qui le fait frissonner.

"Alors on joue un peu maintenant?"

Écureuil ne veut pas montrer sa peur, alors il l'a cache sous ses bravades habituelles mais ses yeux le trahissent, bien que sa voix soit ferme.

"Vous êtes le plus moche de tous, dedans comme dehors! Très bien, tuez moi, mais vous serez toujours vous! Et c'est pire que tout ce que je peux imaginer." Le moine aux yeux cousus semble agacé et se tourne pour poser son outil, saisissant un poignard à la place avant de faire face à nouveau au jeune garçon.

"La langue d'abord, je crois." la terreur envahit le gamin mais fidèle à lui même il continu de défier le moine avec bravoure.

Le sourire tranquille dont l'homme ne se départit pas donne envie à Écureuil de le frapper, mais il ne peut pas, alors il tente de le mordre avec ses mots, de l'atteindre d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour gagner du temps? pour se donner du courage? il ne sait pas lui même... Mais il a besoin de ça pour ne pas se mettre à hurler et à pleurer. Il sait que tout cela ne sert à rien, il lui fera tout ce qu'il veut de toute façon et il est incapable de se défendre. Le bruit du battant de la tente fais ce tourner le bourreau et Écureuil espère que le visiteur lui donnera un sursit, mais lorsqu'il voit le moine encapuchonné entrer il sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Cet assassin a massacré tellement de gens innocent, pourquoi en irait-il autrement avec lui? Le moine rouge demande qui est la et le grand moine en gris ne répond pas mais il semble tout de même reconnaître sa présence. Écureuil ne peut détourner ses yeux de la grande silhouette sombre qui le regarde sans rien dire, il a l'impression de voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux et il ne comprend pas, il voudrait lui communiquer toute sa haine dans ce regard, mais il se souvient qu'il a pris sa défense face au vieux père rouge tout à l'heure et malgré ce qu'il sait de l'homme qui se tient devant lui il ne peut s'empêcher d’espérer que peut être...

"Tu viens regarder, mon frère larmoyant?" Le regard du moine en pleurs ne lâche pas celui de l'enfant, il ne répond toujours pas et au moment ou le garçon sent tout espoir l'abandonner, le moine gris sort un couteau de sa cape et d'un geste fluide et rapide, il tranche la gorge de son frère sans une hésitation, laissant son corps sans vie choir au milieu d'une marre de sang avant de se précipiter vers l'enfant et de couper ses liens. Aucun des deux ne parle et Écureuil sent que sa survit dépend de sa capacité à se taire pour une fois. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi cette homme l'aide, mais il est son unique chance de sortir d'ici vivant, alors il se tait et se laisse relever brutalement par l'avant de son vêtement de toile et entraîner sans ménagement par le moine gris.

  
**************

  
Le moine larmoyant traîne le gamin à travers le camps, se faufilant entre les tentes sous le couvert de la nuit, le forçant à courir pour suivre ses longues foulés rapide; il le soulève quasiment du sol en essayant de le faire avancer plus vite, les courtes jambes du gamin l'empêchant de tenir le rythme. Le père Carden est partis pour le campement du roi Uther récupérer la sorcière sang de loup, c'est sa seule chance de faire sortir l'enfant du camps, la suite ne dépendra que de lui. Il n'est pas inquiet de son sort, il l'a déjà accepté. Maintenant que sa vie n'a plus de but, elle a perdu son sens, il sait que la rédemption espéré depuis tant d'années n'est qu'une illusion, un mirage, il n'y aura jamais droit et il est trop tard pour racheter ses fautes. Son seul objectif est de sauver ce gamin inconscient et après... Il laisse le reste entre les mains du Seigneur. Ils sont presque à la lisière du camps lorsqu'ils tombent nez à nez avec l'abbé Wicklow et ses sbires. Il ne s'attendait pas à être repéré si vite... 

"Je ne ferai pas ça" Le petit homme arrogant se dresse devant eux avec assurance, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

"Il vous rappel quelqu'un? Cet orphelin fay?" Comment a t'il su? Le père Carden peut être, ou bien les marque sur son visage... Aucune importance, plus maintenant, sa vie de souffrance touche enfin à son terme. Tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire, c'est protéger l'enfant. Quant à lui, ils peuvent bien le brûler sur une croix, son sort lui est égal.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui." L'abbé s'avance tout en parlant, le toisant avec mépris.

"Pourquoi? Ne peut-il pas sentir les siens comme un animal? Ou es-ce uniquement votre espèce?" Les mots blessants ne l’atteignent pas, l'humiliation est une chose dont il a l'habitude et puis, n'es-ce pas la vérité? Il n'a toujours été que le limier du père Carden, un chien dressé à pister et tuer les siens. Gawain le savait, il n'aurait jamais pu leur dire la vérité sur sa nature, ces hommes n'ont jamais été ses frères, ils ne le toléraient que pour son utilité. Il pousse le garçon derrière lui et lui ordonne de se cacher mais Écureuil hésite, il regarde son sauveur, cet homme qu'il ne comprend pas, qui a tué tellement des siens et qui se sacrifie pour le sauver lui... Il sait qu'il ne sera d'aucune aide, alors il court, mais il ne peut se résoudre à abandonner le moine fay, il a une dette envers lui et il veut être un homme d'honneur; et puis c'est un fay, et les fay n'abandonnent pas les leurs, quoi qu'il ai pu faire avant aujourd'hui. Écureuil se cache derrière des tonneaux à proximité et observe la scène.

"Vous avez une réputation, mais c'est la garde de la trinité. Vous connaissez leurs capacités." Oui, le jeune homme les connait, mais elles ne sont rien face aux siennes, son père a fait de lui une arme plus mortelle que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, digne d'Abadon lui même, l'ange exterminateur de païens. Il savoure une dernière fois le chant de ses épées glissant hors de leur fourreaux et fait face, prêt à gagner du temps pour l'enfant, il veut partir avec honneur, même si cela ne rachète pas des années d'égarement.

"Soit." Le religieux s'éloigne, laissant la place à ses chevaliers de la foi. Le combat est bref, sanglant, les lames du fay déchu dansent avec la mort en un balais gracieux et meurtrier. Les premiers assaillants tombent en quelques secondes et l'homme d'église fait signe aux suivant d'intervenir. Le garçon doit être loin à présent, la dernière mission du jeune moine est accomplie et il sent qu'il peut partir l'esprit en paix, il a trouvé le chemin de la rédemption avant la fin mais il n'est pas digne de le suivre, il ne mérite pas le pardon, l'enfer l'attend et il fera face au châtiment divin. Il écarte les bras en croix, il ne se défendra pas, à quoi bon faire durer les choses plus longtemps que nécessaire? Il n'y a plus de place pour lui en ce monde. Malgré sa détermination son corps réagit par réflexe et il esquive le coup d'épée de l'homme masqué qui lui fait face mais ce retrouve tiré en arrière lorsque deux gardes de la trinité font s'enrouler leurs fléaux autour de ses épées; il est contraint de les lâcher au moment ou il sent les articulations de ses épaules craquer; il est désarmé quand un premier coup l'atteint dans le dos. La douleur fulgurante le déséquilibre et avant qu'il puisse se retourner un second coup lui percute les côtes avec un craquement écœurant. Le jeune homme ne laisse pas échapper un cri, il a été entraîné à ne rien montrer de ce qu'il ressent. Les coups pleuvent, secouant son corps comme une poupée de chiffon avant qu'il ne s’effondre à genoux, les os brisés, les muscles déchirés. Ses bourreaux sont sans pitié, il comprend qu'ils ne comptent pas l'achever proprement, il n'aura pas droit à la miséricorde d'un coup de grâce rapide, ils veulent le massacrer, lui faire ressentir toute la haine qu'ils ont pour lui, pour son espèce. Il essai d'invoquer une image réconfortante pour chasser la peur qui l'envahit mais il n'y a rien, même le visage de sa mère est flou, il ne se rappel que ses yeux, du même bleu éclatant que les siens mais avec quelque chose d'autre lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui, de la douceur, de la joie et un amour qu'il n'a plus ressenti depuis le jour ou les paladins l'ont emmené. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de souvenir d'elle mais tout cela est si loin à présent. Le sang jaillit de son nez et de sa bouche au contacte de l'acier et il s'effondre à bout de force. C'est maintenant que tout ce termine. Un des homme le redresse brutalement par le dos de son manteau et enlève sa capuche. Le temps semble ralentir alors qu'il regarde la mort en face l'esprit serein, sa respiration lourde et douloureuse créant de petite nuages de vapeur blanche à chaque expiration.

C'est sans compter sur Écureuil qui jaillit de sa cachette et interromps la mise à mort d'un jet de pierre. Le tir est précis et atteint sa cible. Le jeune homme regarde le gamin ramasser l'épée à ses pieds et la brandir en provoquant les guerriers d'une voix pleine de colère qui ne parvient pas à masquer sa peur et il ne peut s'empêcher de le maudire. Pourquoi est-il encore ici? Cet enfant stupide va mourir après tout ce qu'il a fait pour le garder en vie! Il ne doit pas gâcher cette chance, pas pour lui. Malgré tout il ne peux nier son courage et il l'admire pour ça. Il ne sait pas pourquoi l'enfant est resté, encore moins pour quelle raison il prend sa défense, lui qui a tué son peuple, mais il comprend qu'il ne partira pas seul et cette pensé fait monter en lui une énergie nouvelle. Si le garçon ne veut pas l'abandonner, il doit se battre pour le protéger, parce qu’il est hors de question qu'un innocent de plus meurt par sa faute. Le moine gris profite de la distraction des hommes d'armes pour ramasser son épée et rassemble ses maigres forces pour se relever et éventrer deux hommes d'un coup circulaire. Il se retourne pour parer l'attaque d'un troisième avant de le faire pivoter pour lui perforer le dos, l'envoyant percuter un de ses alliés puis tranche le visage du suivant avant de faire chuter les deux dernier en leur lacérant les jambes, achevant l'un au sol pour briser les cervicales du dernier. Il peine à rester debout mais trouve tout de même la force de pointer son arme vers l'abbé Wicklow qui s'enfuit comme le lâche qu'il est avant que son corps épuisé ne cède. Encore une fois l'enfant vient à son secours et le force à se lever, il le tire, le porte à moitié et arrive contre toute attente à les mener à son cheval. Le jeune homme puise dans ses dernières forces pour enfourcher Goliath et hisser le petit fay devant lui, ignorant la douleur qui explose dans ses os à chaque mouvement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver à veiller sur un gamin, lui qui a tellement de sang sur les mains, il hésite à les poser sur l'enfant, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait le souiller, le contaminer, mais l'instinct protecteur que le garçon à fait naître en lui est le plus fort et il le sert contre son corps meurtris, s'assurant qu'il ne tombe pas de selle alors qu'ils s'éloignent du camps. L'ancien moine ne sait pas s'il aura la force de rester conscient, il serre les petites mains de son jeune ami dans les siennes et les referme sur les rênes du cheval, s'efforçant de lui faire comprendre sans un mot qu'il lui confie la suite; que pour un moment, il remet son sort entre ses mains innocentes.


	3. pardon

La nuit a été longue, le jeune homme est épuisé et la douleur irradie dans tout son corps, chaque secousse provoqué par les mouvement du cheval sous lui est une véritable torture mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas s'arrêter. Lorsque le père Carden apprendra ce qu'il a fait, il enverra forcément des hommes à sa poursuite et il n'est pas en état de se battre. Sa seule chance de survie réside dans la rapidité. Il sont déjà loin du campement cependant et les paladins n'ont plus leur limier, mais cette pensé ne suffit pas à le rassurer. Il contemple un instant son jeune protégé, paisiblement endormis sur la selle devant lui et il ne peut s'empêcher d'envier son insouciance; le visage de l'enfant est détendu, serein, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Cela fait environ 3 heures qu'il dort bercé par le pas régulier de Goliath. Le moine sait que la journée de la veille à du être aussi éprouvante pour le gamin que pour lui même. Il aurrait préféré pouvoir accélérer la cadence, filer à toute allure le plus loin possible, mais ses os brisés ne lui permettent pas ce luxe et après avoir échappé de peu à la chute il à du se résigner, il ne peut pas risquer de se briser le cou en tombant de cheval et laisser le garçon seul au milieu de nulle part sans protection, aussi piètre soit-elle. Le lever du soleil réussit finalement à perturber le sommeil de plomb du petit Fay qui s'étire en baillant avant de tourner la tête vers son protecteur.

"Tu n'a pas dormis?" Le moine secoue la tête en signe de dénégation avant de grimacer à la douleur que le mouvement provoque. Il a l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en bouillie. "Tu devrais te reposer un peu, je vais guider le cheval si tu veux. J'ai déjà fais ça tu sais, monter à cheval je veux dire, pas guider un cheval pendant que quelqu'un dort mais tu peux me faire confiance je vais pas t'abandonner sur la route. En plus j'ai une dette envers toi maintenant, tu m'a sauvé et..." Le moine roule des yeux en se souvenant de la faculté du jeune garçon à parler sans s'arrêter et décide qu'il doit répondre s'il veut couper court à son monologue.

"Ça va, merci." C'est peine perdu cependant et le jeune garçon reprend comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

"On devrait s'arrêter et trouver une rivière pour que ton cheval puisse boire. Et puis on pourrait ce laver un peu et soigner tes blessures, tu sais ça va s'infecter si tu les laisse comme ça. Ma mère faisait toujours des cataplasme de plante médicinale quand je me blessais en tombant d'un arbre ou en jouant avec les autres." Le moine soupire, déjà fatigué par le babillage de son passager mais il ne dit rien, le garçon ne s'arrêtera pas de toute façon alors à quoi bon? Il se sent faible et quand il y pense ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée, se laver lui ferait sans doute du bien et pour être honnête son odeur le dérange lui même; Un mélange de sang, de sueur, de saleté et bien plus forte que les autre, l'odeur de Fay. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été aussi proche d'une personne de son espèce. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne se rend pas compte immédiatement qu’Écureuil a cessé de parler. Il croise le regard de l'enfant qui le fixe, la tête tordu par dessus son épaule, attendant visiblement une réponse à une question qu'il n'a pas entendu. Le garçon, conscient que le moine ne l'a pas écouté grimace un peu d'indignation face au manque de considération pour ses propos et réitère sa question.

"Pourquoi tu pleure tout le temps? t'as toujours été comme ça?" Le moine repense à son enfance mais dans les vagues souvenirs qu'il en a il n'avait pas de marques sous les yeux, elles sont apparu plus tard, petit a petit. La première fois qu'il a remarqué ces étranges traces sombre, c'était après que le père Carden l'ait obligé à tuer son premier Fay, un gamin à peine plus vieux que lui à l'époque, probablement le même âge qu’Écureuil. Il se souvient de ses supplications, de ses pleurs, mais pas de son visage. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, il avait refusé au début et le père Carden l'avait battu, il avait encore refusé et le père avait alors changé d'approche, lui expliquant qu'il devait sauver son âme, qu'il devait le tuer pour son bien, que c'était un acte de bonté. Puis il lui avait laissé le choix : Une mort propre et rapide de ses propres mains par l'épée, ou le bûcher et il avait cédé, transperçant le cœur du gamin de son épée. Il se souvient du hoquet de douleur et de surprise du garçon, du sang coulant sur la lame et sur ses mains, des yeux écarquillé du Fay juste avant qu'il s'effondre en avant comme une poupée de chiffons. Il était partis vomir puis il avait pleuré dans la tente du père Carden avant de se nettoyer, se regardant dans le miroir de la tente pour s'assurer que son visage ne trahissait pas sa faiblesse, de peur d'être battu une fois de plus. Ce n'était que de légères traînés grisâtres sous la paupière inférieur à cette époque et elles n'ont fait que s'étendre depuis, un peu plus longue et foncé à chaque vie anéanti de ses mains si bien qu'elles atteignent quasiment le bas de sa mâchoire maintenant. Pour le père, elles sont le signe de sa repentance et pendant longtemps il y a cru... Mais aujourd'hui, il ne sait plus que croire... Le chevalier vert lui a dit que c'est le signe qu'il appartient au peuple des cendres. C'est peut être juste la preuve de tout le sang qu'il a fait couler. Le grognement agacé du gamin le ramène au présent. Il ne sait que répondre alors il préfère changer de sujet.

"Quel est ton nom, mon garçon?" Le gamin n'est pas dupe, il sait que le moine cherche à esquiver sa question. Il répond tout de même un peu sèchement.

"Écureuil" 

"Un écureuil est un animal. Quel nom t'a t'on donné?" L'insistance du moine agace le garçon, il n'a aucune envie de lui répondre alors que lui refuse ses questions.

"Je ne l'aime pas." 

"C'est tout de même ton nom." Avec un gros soupir, l'enfant s'apprête à refuser une nouvelle fois mais une question lui vient. S'il accepte de répondre, peut être que l'autre acceptera de lui donner également son nom... Du moins il l'espère, parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'adresser à lui.

"D'accord. C'est Perceval." L'adulte répète le nom comme s'il en goûtait la saveur, appréciant la sonorité.

"Et toi, tu as un vrai nom?" Perceval s'attend à ce que le moine ne réponde pas mais contre toute attente il ne prend que quelques secondes avant de parler, un soupçon de nostalgie dans la voix.

"Lancelot... Il y a longtemps, je m’appelais Lancelot."

"Lancelot... C'est un joli prénom. Pourquoi tu ne l'utilisait pas?" 

"C'est un nom Fay. Le père ne voulait pas que les autres sachent." Lancelot n'a pas besoin de voir le visage du garçon pour savoir qu'il fronce les sourcils.

"Alors il t'appelait comment? Ton père, il t'a donné un autre nom?" La question est blessante mais il ne peut pas en vouloir au garçon. S'il y réfléchit, c'est à lui même qu'il en veut, d'avoir été aussi naïf, aussi stupide... D'avoir laissé Carden l'humilier de toutes les manières possible.

"C'était pas mon père, c'est un titre religieux, et non il ne m'a pas donné d'autre nom." Perceval cesse de parler quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Lancelot est resté avec des gens qui n'acceptent pas ce qu'il est, qui n'ont même pas pris la peine de lui donner un nom décent mais il n'y parvient pas, alors il ne peut s'empêcher de demander.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas partis? Ces gens... ils ne te respectaient pas, c'était pas vraiment des amis non? Alors pourquoi?" C'est une bonne question et pour être honnête Lancelot ne sait pas comment y répondre.

"J'étais très jeune, j'étais seul et j'avais peur. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire pour survivre." Le gamin hoche la tête à cela, il peut comprendre ce genre de motivation.

"Et ta famille alors? Ton vrai père il est ou?"

"Il est mort, ils sont tous mort il y a longtemps." Perceval ne peut réprimer la question qui lui brûle les lèvres, même s'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas la poser.

"Comment sont-ils morts?" Les mots du garçon lui font mal, mais Lancelot sait que ce n'est pas intentionnel. Il repense à ce jour, le ciel bleu, les oiseaux qui chantaient, la chaleur d'un après midi d'été. Il se souvient qu'il jouait avec sa petite sœur et d'autres gamins quand les hommes en rouges sont arrivés. Il se souvient avoir entendu des cris, mais dans l'euphorie du jeu, aucun des enfants n'avait prété attention assez vite à l'agitation soudaine autour d'eux. Ils avaient continué de courir et de crier jusqu’à ce que... Tout est flou... Il y a du rouge, sur son visage, ses mains, et le corps de sa mère à ses pieds; Il peut encore voir ses beaux yeux bleus écarquillé par la peur alors qu'elle rend son dernier souffle, la main tendu vers son visage. Il se souvient s'être laissé tombé à côté d'elle mais un homme l'avait empêché de la toucher en le soulevant par sa tunique. Le reste est brouillé par les larmes, du rouge, beaucoup de rouge tout autour, du feu, des hurlements, son père brûlant sur une immense croix de bois. Perceval se rend compte trop tard qu'il est allé trop loin lorsqu'il voit le regard absent de l'homme derrière lui. Sa question est cruelle et Lancelot n'a surement pas envie de parler de ça. Il s'est retrouvé seul très jeune alors peut être qu'il ne se souvient même pas d'eux...

"Pardon, j'aurais pas du demander, je voulais pas te faire de la peine." Il est surpris quand il sent l'étreinte de Lancelot se resserrer autour de lui, mais il ne bouge pas quand l'ancien moine appuie son visage contre ses cheveux. Lancelot se détend au contacte du petit Fay, c'est une sensation étrange et agréable pour lui qui n'a pas eu de contacte physique avec qui que ce soit depuis tellement d'années, les coups du père Carden mis à part. Il respire calmement s'habituant peu à peu à l'odeur d'herbe et de fleurs des champs qui émane de lui, une odeur douce, une odeur qui lui rappelle cette magnifique journée d'été avant que tout ne soit couvert par l'odeur du sang et de la mort.

"C'est à moi de te demander pardon. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait." Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle rauque mais Perceval peut sentir la tristesse et le remord que Lancelot ressent. Il sait que son peuple n'oubliera pas tout les massacres que cet homme à perpétré mais même s'il ne peut pas encore l'avouer, il sait au fond de lui qu'il lui a déjà pardonné. Alors pour une fois il ne répond pas, il sert simplement les doigts de son nouvel ami dans sa petite main et attend, conscient des sanglots silencieux qui secoues le corps de l'autre Fay.


	4. Aux bons soins d'un Écureuil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voici le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 de cette histoire. La note va changer pour la partie 2, c'est la raison pour laquelle je préfère séparer les deux. Désolé pour l'attente, j'étais occupé avec mon autre fic :) N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, et bonne lecture!

Ce soir la, l'état de Lancelot se dégrade brusquement; ou peut être qu'il n'a fait que décliner tout au long de la journée, Perceval ne sait pas, c'est difficile à dire avec lui. Il ne montre rien, dissimulé derrière sa grande capuche et muré dans le silence. Le soleil se couche derrière les collines lorsque Perceval sent les mains du guerrier glisser et se détacher de lui, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne tombe de cheval. L'enfant tire sur les rênes de Goliath et se laisse tomber de la selle, courant vers l'ancien moine sans prendre la peine de faire suivre leur monture. Il est à peine conscient, pâle comme un fantôme et trempé de sueur. Il n’essaie pas de se lever, il n'y arrivera pas et il le sait. L'agonie que déclenche le moindre frémissement de son corps le lui confirme, il est finit. Il parvient à articuler quelques mots, les dents serrés.

"Laisse moi. Prend le cheval et va t'en." Perceval se reproche de ne pas avoir suffisamment prêté attention à son compagnon. Il a pourtant vu les coups de masses, le sang, entendu les os craquer. Il aurait du obliger ce moine borné à s'arrêter, le forcer à soigner ses blessures. Au lieu de ça, il a trouvé le moyen de s'endormir à cheval! Lui, que Gawain à nommé chevalier! Il secoue la tête avec vigueur.

"Non, je t'abandonnerai pas! N'insiste pas, tu n'es pas en état de m'imposer quoi que ce soit." Lancelot s'apprête à rétorquer lorsqu'il est pris d'une quinte de toux, du sang éclaboussant la tunique du garçon devant lui. Perceval sent l'angoisse lui tordre le ventre et les larmes lui brûlent les yeux. Il ne doit pas se laisser aller au désespoir, ils n'ont pas besoin d'un gamin pleurnichard! Il se précipite vers le cheval et le ramène près de l'homme blessé, mais il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à le hisser sur son dos. Il réfléchit, essayant de contenir sa panique, jetant des regards angoissés autour de lui. La forêt n'est pas loin, il doit mettre Lancelot à l'abris. Il se penche et saisit le jeune homme sous les aisselles, ignorant le cri déchirant qui s'échappe des lèvres de l'autre Fay lorsqu'il tire de toutes ses forces pour le faire bouger, malmenant ses os en miettes. Mais malgré la proximité des arbres, le grand corps du moine est bien trop lourd pour qu'il le traîne jusque là, sans compter la souffrance muette, à chaque secousse, que lui hurlent ses yeux bleus fiévreux qui ne le lâchent pas. Il repose doucement Lancelot au sol et se met à fouiller frénétiquement dans les fontes de la selle, les mains fébriles jusqu’à trouver de la corde. Il se tourne vers l'ancien moine et enroule la cape étroitement autour de son corps, la liant autour de ses jambes puis de son torse et de ses bras avant d'attacher l'extrémité à la selle. Ce sera douloureux, mais c'est sa seule chance d'arriver à la forêt.  
Lancelot ne dit rien, ne proteste pas quand il comprend le plan de son jeune ami. Le garçon est encore plus têtu que lui, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le fera partir alors autant lui faciliter la tâche. Plus vite ils atteindront la forêt, mieux ce sera. Perceval n'est pas en sécurité ici. Ils font une cible de choix et sont repérable de loin, arrêté au milieu de cette vallée encaissé dominé par les collines. Lorsqu'ils se mettent en marche, chaque pas du cheval est un supplice, chaque cailloux, chaque bosse ou creux du terrain envois des vagues de douleurs qui irradient dans ses membres ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il se tait, l'enfant fait tout ce qu'il peut pour l'aider, il fait preuve d'un courage et d'une loyauté dont il n'a jamais été témoin, il n'a pas besoin de l'entendre se plaindre. Lancelot s'est rarement senti aussi vulnérable qu'en ce moment, ficelé dans sa propre cape comme un paquet de marchandise et traîné derrière son propre cheval par un enfant Fay. Il imagine comme la situation pourrait paraître incongru à quiconque les apercevrait... Le célèbre moine pleureur, l'arme ultime des paladins, fléau des Fay, à la merci d'un petit garçon.

\---------------

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il est assis le dos contre un arbres, couvert de sa cape... Et seul. Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là, il a du perdre connaissance. Il se redresse légèrement et remarque Goliath attaché un peu plus loin sur sa droite, la selle posé sur une souche d'arbre mort. Mais aucune trace de Perceval. Une angoisse sourde lui broie le cœur alors qu'il imagine toute sorte d'hypothèses plus ou moins horribles sur ce qui aurait pu arriver à l'enfant. N'y tenant plus, il se hisse lentement et difficilement sur ses pieds en s'appuyant au tronc du chêne de son bras valide. La fièvre a du retomber, le monde autour de lui parait moins flou... Combien de temps est-il resté inconscient? Il fait nuit, il se souvient du soleil disparaissant à l'horizon puis plus rien... mais impossible de voir la lune, la forêt est trop dense, cela pourrait faire des heures qu'il est là... Peut-être même des jours? Comment savoir? Chaque mouvement se répercute dans ses os et il ne peut retenir un gémissement pitoyable lors de ses premiers pas sur ses jambes instables; mais là encore, il lui semble que la douleur est moins intense, moins vive, plus tolérable. Intrigué, il s’aperçoit qu'il est torse nu. Ses blessures ont été enveloppés de bandages... Il remarque les restes d'un petit feu de camps et se penche pour l'examiner; il n'est pas éteint depuis très longtemps, deux heures tout au plus. S'éloignant de l'odeur de cendre humide, il penche un peu la tête en arrière, humant l'air, essayant de repérer une odeur d'herbe et de fleurs des champs. Elle est présente, mais faible. Il examine les abords du petit campement, espérant trouver un indice de la direction à suivre quand il voit des traces de sang sur les feuilles d'un petit buisson. De plus en plus inquiet, il décide de laisser Goliath et de chercher Perceval à pied pour ne rater aucun indice, récupérant son arc et quelques flèches en cas de besoin.

\----------------

Les deux derniers jours ont été difficiles pour Perceval. Après avoir déplacé Lancelot inconscient sous le couvert des bois et l'avoir installé contre un arbre, il s'est empressé de chercher un point d'eau. Par chance, un petit filet d'eau serpentait à proximité, trop insignifiant pour être qualifié de ruisseau, c'était néanmoins suffisant. Perceval a remplis les outres avant de retourner rapidement auprès du blessé. La lumière a rapidement décliné après le couché du soleil et il devait faire attention de ne pas se tordre une cheville. Il a finalement rejoint son campement de fortune sans encombre et s'est affairé à démêler Lancelot de sa cape. Il s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était que la partie la plus simple; lui retirer sa tunique, collé de sang séché et incrusté dans les plaies par endroit s'est avéré bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé, le moine ne lui étant d'aucune aide. Avec force grognements et injures, il en est tout de même venu à bout, découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts; le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux avait faillit lui retourner l'estomac. Un panachage de couleurs allant du violet noirâtre au rouge vif s'étalait devant lui, rendant impossible de distinguer une parcelle de peau saine; La peau avait éclaté par endroit, laissant des amas de chaire à vif; il remarque même quelques esquilles d'os au milieu de la grande blessure creusé dans les côtes sur son coté droit. Le pauvre garçon avait alors ressentis une vague de désespoir face à ses faibles connaissance médicale. Lancelot avait besoin d'un guérisseur, mais voila, il n'en avait pas... Rassemblant ses esprits et son courage, le petit Fay avait entrepris de nettoyer le sang sur le torse et les bras de l'homme inconscient. Cela fait, il avait une meilleur estimation des dégâts. Les coups de masse avait fait des ravages, la plupart des plaies suintaient un liquide blanc jaunâtre et les autres continuaient de saigner abondamment. Combien de sang un homme peut-il perdre avant de mourir? Il n'avait malheureusement aucun moyen de connaitre le nombre de fractures et leurs emplacement... il n'aurait pas été en mesure de faire grand chose de toute façon. Le fait qu'il puisse y avoir des lésions internes était aussi préoccupant, mais comment savoir? Réfléchissant, faisant confiance à son esprit logique, il décida de laisser de coté ce genre de préoccupation pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait gérer pour s'assurer que son compagnon passe la nuit. Après avoir découpé des bandes de tissus dans la tunique du moine, il les a mouillés et a entrepris de nettoyer en profondeur les plaies infectés. Celle aux côtes était particulièrement préoccupante, clairement purulente, rouge et gonflé sur le pourtour. Les os en dessous devaient être en morceaux. Ayant terminé et conscient de ne pouvoir faire plus pour le moment, Perceval a déposé un tissu mouillé sur le front brûlant de l'ancien moine et a fait couler un filet d'eau dans sa bouche, espérant qu'une partie au moins serait avalé par son patient. Il l'a ensuite couvert de sa cape, décidant qu'il chercherait des plantes médicinales aux première lueurs de l'aube, et, si possible quelque chose à manger pour lui même.

Le lendemain matin, épuisé par une nuit à grelotter et torturé par son estomac, le garçon s'était levé pour vérifier Lancelot, soulagé de voir sa poitrine monter et descendre aux rythme de sa respiration. Il était malgré tout encore brûlant de fièvre, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Après avoir tiré une dague des fontes de la selle et récupéré son petit arc, celui de Lancelot étant bien trop grand et difficile à tendre, il est partis explorer la forêt alentour.

\-------------

Cela fait déjà une heure que Lancelot erre dans la forêt à la recherche de son jeune ami et toujours aucun signe de vie. La fatigue commence à le gagner, cela fait déjà deux fois qu'il se prend les pieds dans les racines jonchant le sol. Cependant il ne peut pas abandonner, plutôt mourir. En laissant tout ce qu'il a toujours connu derrière lui, l'enfant est devenu le seul but de son existence, son unique raison de rester en vie. De plus il avait visiblement pris soin de lui. Il aurait pu le laisser et partir ou même l'achever et venger les siens, mais il l'avait soigné... Cela en disait long sur la valeur et la bonté du garçon. Il allait le retrouver, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, Perceval valait largement qu'il se sacrifie pour lui. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche supplémentaire, le jeune homme cru discerner le bruit de chevaux, puis, faible et encore lointaines des voix. Avançant sans bruit et en restant tant que possible à couvert, il se dirige vers l'origine des bruits. Il les sent avant de les voir, des sang d'homme, des paladins... Son instinct lui cri de faire demi-tour, mais s'ils ont Perceval? Il doit en avoir le cœur net. Les voix ne semble pas se déplacer. Il s'avance plié en deux jusqu'à discerner la lueur d'un feu. Ils ont établis un campement. Il s'accroupit derrière un arbre le cachant à la vue de ses anciens frères et observe une dizaine de paladins vaquant à leurs occupations. Soudain, un mouvement attire son attention...

\------------

A son retour, Perceval avait réussit à ramasser quelques plantes connus des Fay pour leurs vertus cicatrisantes et purifiantes, quelques poignée de baies et un lapin qu'il avait habillement tué d'une flèche dans l’œil. Après avoir posé son butin près de la selle de Goliath, il était allé ramasser une brassé de bois sec, heureusement disponible à profusion autour de lui. Il avait alors pu allumer un petit feu à l'aide de la lame du poignard et d'une pierre, et faire bouillir de l'eau dans un récipient en métal trouvé dans les quelques affaires de voyage de Lancelot. Y ajoutant les plantes, il avait ensuite rassemblé le reste des bandes de tissus, les faisant bouillir avec le reste avant de laisser le tout refroidir suffisamment pour être utilisable. Lancelot n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il n'a pas bronché quand le garçon a à nouveau nettoyé ses plaies avec la décoction, pas un tressaillement lorsqu'il a couvert les blessures avec les bandes de tissus imprégné du remède ni même lorsqu'il a noué quelques lanières pour les maintenir en place.   
Tout en dépeçant le lapin, Perceval réfléchissait à sa situation, seul dans les bois avec Lancelot agonisant de fièvre et incapable de bouger. Ce n'était pas le fait de devoir survivre dans ces circonstances qui l'inquiétait, il en était capable... Non, _il avait peur de perdre Lancelot_ et cette pensé le perturbait. Il se sentais coupable, il avait l'impression de trahir son peuple en prenant soin de cet homme. Mais il s'était rendu compte la veille, alors que Lancelot lui avait dit de partir d'une voix éraillé par la douleur, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Comment en était-il arrivé là, il n’aurait su le dire... Peut-être à cause du sacrifice de ce dernier, ou bien parce qu'il avait compris malgré les informations passés sous silence que le Fay des cendres avait certainement été une victime des mêmes ordures qui avaient massacré son peuple, qu'il n'avait fait qu'essayer de survivre à une époque ou il n'était qu'un enfant seul et effrayé; mais le fait était là, il tenait à Lancelot. En soupirant de frustration, le jeune garçon avait finit de préparer son repas.

La journée du lendemain avait été similaire à la veille, chasse, cueillette, nettoyage des plaies. Il avait continué de faire boire Lancelot avec patience à défaut de pourvoir le faire manger. En fin de journée, il était partis chercher quelques plantes supplémentaires et, suivant un lapin, s'était éloigné bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. La nuit avait commencé à tomber et il devait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il les a entendu. Un groupe d'hommes à cheval.

\--------------

Lancelot reste un instant tétanisé face à l'apparition. Le rabat d'une tente s'était soulevé, attirant son regard à l'extrémité du petit camp de paladins et à sa grande stupéfaction, l'homme qui en était sortis n'était autre que le père Carden. Reprenant ses esprits, Lancelot s'éloigne discrètement, reprenant la direction de son propre camps. Perceval n'est pas là, tout est bien trop calme chez les paladins, ils ne font certainement que passer. Peut être sont-ils à sa recherche, mais ils ne s'attendent surement pas à ce qu'il soit encore dans le coin. Tout en espérant que le gamin ait regagné le campement, il entame le trajet retour. Au bout d'un certain temps, un cri le fait se figer et son cœur rate un battement. Perceval! Il court dans la direction d'ou est venu le cri malgré sa faiblesse et la douleur que lui cause chaque pas, chaque impact de ses pieds sur le sol. Il sent l'odeur du garçon, mêlé à celle de la peur et d'une autre personne qu'il ne connait pas. Prudent, il s'avance et s'accroupit derrière un buisson, distinguant malgré l’obscurité la haute silhouette d'un homme encapuchonné. Il arme silencieusement son arc et décoche sa flèche avec une précision mortelle. L'homme s’effondre et il voit Perceval regarder en tout sens, cherchant son sauveur. Il se redresse et s'avance vers le jeune Fay, étonné par la violence du soulagement qu'il ressent à le voir sain et sauf. La réaction de Perceval est encore plus inattendue. Il se fige en voyant Lancelot approcher avant de le reconnaître et de couvrir les quelques mètres les séparant pour étreindre le moine de toute la force de ses petits bras. Lancelot ne sait pas si c'est dû au soulagement ou s'il est content de le voir debout et à vrai dire ça n'a pas d'importance, ses blessures n'ont pas d'importance, les paladins n'ont pas d'importance, tout ce qui compte, c'est la chaleur qui se répand dans sa poitrine face à cette démonstration d'affection. Depuis combien de temps, combien d'années personne ne l'a pris dans ses bras? qu'elle est la dernière personne à avoir été réellement heureuse de le voir?

"Lancelot! T'es réveillé! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te voir, je me suis inquiété, t'avais de la fièvre, j'ai soigné tes blessures mais c'était tellement infecté que j'ai cru que t'allais mourir. Et quand je suis revenu tout à l'heure t'étais plus là, j'ai cru... j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient attrapé! J'ai eu peur qu'ils t'aient fait du mal." Le jeune Fay ne le lâche pas tout en parlant, il passe de la joie à la colère puis à la tristesse et l'ancien moine ne sait pas comment réagir à ça. Il ne mérite pas la gentillesse de ce garçon. Il ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi il lui témoigne de l'affection. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a fait le bon choix, il le sait dans son cœur. Il a toujours été convaincu de faire ce qui était juste, de faire preuve de bonté en " _sauvant"_ ces âmes damnés, il sait maintenant que le chevalier vert avait raison; il peut sentir la différence entre ces actes antérieurs et la bonté dont fait preuve cet enfant envers lui; Dieu se trouve bien dans chaque acte de bienveillance, il ne cherchait simplement pas au bon endroit.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux Fay pressent le pas, inquiets de la présence des paladins rouges, ils savent qu'ils doivent partir au plus vite. En arrivant au campement, Perceval retire le lapin du feu et Lancelot piétine les braises pour l'éteindre. Il était en train de le faire cuire lorsque le paladin l'a capturé. Ils mangent tout en rassemblent rapidement leurs maigres affaires, mais avant que le moine ait pu se mettre en selle, Perceval l'interromps.

"Laisse moi changer tes pansements avant de partir." Lancelot veut refuser, mais le petit ne lui laisse pas le choix, se campant sur ses pieds, les bras croisés, un air déterminé sur son visage enfantin.

"Je vais bien, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça."

"Tu disais ça aussi avant de tomber de ton cheval! Pourquoi tu peux pas juste me laisser t'aider?" Le jeune Fay est à nouveau en colère.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça Perceval. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide." _Je ne la mérite pas._

"Tu es plus têtu que ton cheval! Tu dis que t'as pas besoin d'aide, mais tu n'as même pas vu tes blessures, moi je l'ai fait, et c'était dégoûtant! D'ailleurs c'est quoi ces marques sur ton dos?" Le fait que Perceval ait vu cette partis de lui le fait se sentir honteux. Il a toujours pris soin de cacher les traces des punitions du père Carden, conscient qu'elle représente l'ampleur de ses péchés, de son infamie. 

"Rien du tout. Quelque chose que j'ai mérité." Pas pour les raison que je croyais, mais je les mérite tout de même. L'enfant à les larmes aux yeux maintenant... Il cri presque quand il répond. Pourquoi se met-il dans cet état?

"C'est le vieux moine barbu, c'est ça? Il avait pas le droit de te faire ça, c'est pas juste, tout ce que t'as fait c'est uniquement de sa faute! Il t'a manipulé, il t'a fait du mal et il a même réussit à te faire croire que c'était de ta faute... T'es vraiment idiot des fois!" Le jeune homme reste stupéfait. L'enfant est beaucoup trop perspicace pour son propre bien... Comment a t'il compris tout ça? Lancelot se sent comme un gamin se faisant réprimander. Il baisse la tête lorsqu'il voit les larmes couler sur les joues du jeune chevalier devant lui. Ces larmes de compassion lui font mal, bien plus que tout les coups que le père Carden aurait pu lui infliger. Il ne supporte pas de voir ce jeune garçon si courageux pleurer, _pas pour lui._ Alors il se laisse glisser doucement contre le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il s'est réveillé et attend docilement que Perceval décide ce qu'il veut faire de lui. Lancelot se sent stupide. Le garçon a compris en quelques jours ce qu'il a mis des années à réaliser... Perceval s'accroupit devant lui, il sent ses petites mains s'affairer, douces. Il est délicat, attentif à ne pas lui causer de douleurs et tout à coup, c'est trop; des souvenirs refont surface, des mains douces qui le soignent alors qu'il pleure, le genoux égratigné, des yeux bleus azur débordant d'un amour inconditionnel plongés dans les siens. Carden lui a tout pris, l'a forcé à prendre à son tour à d'autres ce qui lui a toujours manqué sans qu'il en soit conscient. Il n'a toujours été que violence, manipulation et brutalité; il n'a toujours été que haine. Un sentiment de vide le submerge, il pense à ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas croisé le père. Ses joues sont mouillés, mais il ne fait rien pour empêcher les larmes de couler, trop subjuguer par la souffrance qu'il ressent à l'intérieur. Il ne se rend pas compte que Perceval ne bouge plus, il ne sent pas le regard du garçon sur lui, mais il sent le contacte rugueux de sa cape quand il la passe autour de ses épaules avant de parler d'une toute petite voix.

"Je suis désolé Lancelot. Je pense pas que tu es idiot, j'étais en colère contre ces sales paladins et contre ton _"père"_. C'est juste que j'ai eu tellement peur que tu meurs... Je veux pas te perdre _toi aussi_." C'est vrai, le pauvre a déjà perdu tellement de proches... Lancelot tend la main au garçon qui la prend et l'attire à lui, le réconfortant comme il imagine qu'un grand frère pourrait le faire en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Tu me perdra pas. Je t'abandonnerai pas." Perdu dans le moment, il n'entend pas les pas approcher avant que l’intrus ne se manifeste. Une voix douce et profonde rompt le silence.

"Vous étiez donc là"


End file.
